The present invention relates to inflatable stretchers, and more particularly to an inflatable stretcher with a head immobilization feature.
Inflatable stretchers are known. They may be used to evacuate hospital patients or people injured in the field, such as on ski slopes, in water recreation areas, on the battlefield, and elsewhere. Inflatable stretchers have the advantage that they can be stored in a relatively small space, and yet they quickly can become rigid and provide protection to a patient even when being dragged along rough terrain, including up and down stairs. They also serve as flotation devices when deployed in water.